Dark Harbor 2017
Icons * The Captain * Graceful Gale Monsters *Chef *Samuel the Savage *Scary Mary *Half Hatch Harry *The Ringmaster *Iron Master Haunted Houses *Feast: During WWII when The Queen Mary was in service as a troop transport ship, an enlisted military man serving in the ship’s kitchen quickly moved up in the ranks to become a highly decorated Chef. Unbeknownst to the soldiers traveling aboard, Chef had a dark side. Quietly he would sedate a few solders at a time and collect them in the middle of the night to prep them for his latest dishes. Eventually caught, the Chef was thrown into one of his own ovens and cooked alive. Ever-faithful to Chef, his dutiful kitchen staff sacrificed themselves to become his evil henchmen, burning themselves in the same oven. Chef and his evil crew went into hiding aboard the ship for many years. Largely forgotten these long-time stowaways aboard the ship have resurfaced to resume their deadly duties by collecting new victims for some of Chef’s latest recipes. Are you ready to be served? *B340: What would drive a man to madness and murder? That’s the question B340 attempts to answer as we take a schizophrenic sojourn into the psychotic mind of Samuel the Savage. Tight spaces, darkness mixed with flashing lights, and pulse-pounding noises would drive anyone to the brink of insanity. Beware the wrath of violence of Samuel the Savage and be careful not to lose your head or your mind! *Lullaby: Ring around the rosy, a pocket full of nightmares. The Lullaby maze takes the visitor on a spine-tingling trip through the story of little Scary Mary. Gone, but certainly not forgotten, Mary is looking for playmates to join her on the other side of hell. Will you succumb to the youngster’s pranks and tricks, or will you escape with your soul intact? *Deadrise: Deadrise is a WWII escort ship that helped guide The Grey Ghost through enemy-infested waters. After a fatal crash during one of their dangerous voyages, Deadrise sank to the bottom and has been resting in her watery grave in the depths of the sea ever since. The wreckage of Deadrise has once again been called into service by the star of Dark Harbor, The Captain, to escort him and his armada of ghosts and monsters into a battle against the living to reclaim Dark Harbor. *Circus: Step right up, ladies and gentlemen, and experience the world’s most horrifying circus! Face your greatest fears as you wander through a terrifying tent of terror. Disorienting illusions, maniacal magic acts, and a cadre of sideshow freaks are certain to shock, stun, and startle even the bravest of souls. *Intrepid: Do you dare go back to where it all began? Meet the mastermind, the creator and now the protector of the Queen Mary. The Iron Master has returned to reclaim the precious vessel he built, fiercely guarding it from the antics of the freaks and ghouls. Follow his maddening journey… if you dare step aboard. *Soulmate: Gale has been haunting Dark Harbor looking for a soul mate since her mysterious disappearance. A meandering maze of mystery, Soulmate is where Graceful Gale lures potential suitors with her charm. Beware of her minions, whose job it is to chop up her suitors and reassemble them into the perfect man. Once you’ve been smitten by Graceful Gale, there is no escaping…even after death!